Passion's Flame
by Siren Silver
Summary: (Rewritten!) Like fire, Rei Hino and Heero Yuy had one of the best and most mysterious relationships around. But, because of doubts from his past, Heero breaks up with Rei to guard his own heart. What happens when their friends try to get them back togeth
1. Default Chapter

Passion's Flame: Faith  
  
By Siren Silver  
  
AN: Longer! Better! Now Absent of bad descriptions! Siren Silver Here, just rewriting my story. Making it better. I do hope to put all of these up at once with a new chapter. If not, oh well. I didn't like the fact that I made Rei cry all the time and Heero got little to no screen time and Minako seemed like a slut...(the only character I really did like was Wufei) so I'm rewriting it to make it well...smoother should I say? The story is now based on the manga instead of the anime, Though Yuuichiro will make appearances.  
  
Ages:  
  
Rei, Makoto: 16  
  
Usagi, Minako, Ami: 15  
  
Heero, Wufei: 16  
  
Duo, Quatre: 15  
  
Trowa, Outers: 17  
  
~*~  
  
They call it faith  
  
When you dream  
  
When you believe  
  
That everything comes true  
  
Wishes, dreams, possiblities  
  
Everything comes true  
  
Happy Endings are normal  
  
Miracles ordinary  
  
Nothing exists to hurt you  
  
But then that faith is shaken  
  
Broken, obliterated  
  
All with a few simple words  
  
Words that bring you back to reality  
  
Back to the awful world of tangibles  
  
Those simple words...  
  
" I don't love you"  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Cold eyes glinted with indifference, a mask Hino Rei was all too familiar with. The only thing that worried her, as it often did, was the fact that she began to trust this young man, almost immediately. She couldn't help but feel a little scared as her own words came back to haunt her.   
  
You can't have faith in anyone.   
  
Why did she so desperately want his faith, when she knew from experience that men couldn't be trusted. Hadn't her father proved that? Hadn't Kaidou proved that? So why was she so willing, even desperate for this one guy to love her?   
  
" Rei-san..."  
  
Rei-san? Rei-san? Where did that come from; he had always called her Rei-chan. My Rei-chan, always My Rei-chan. A wave of uneasiness pulsed through her. Rei felt her hands grow moist with a clamminess that surprised her. She was never scared, never worried over men. But all that changed when she looked into his guilty blue eyes. Two large and strong hands gripped into hard fists. Rei felt shiver of fright run down her spine as she watched him pull the cold mask on. He was going to... he wouldn't! She had begun to trust him, to love him, like she assumed he did her. One hand went into the pocket of his black denim jeans. His messy brown hair covered a stony face. Hard lips were pursed in a grim line. Rei, unnerved, smiled weakly and looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
" Whats with the long face, Heero? She asked, putting false gaiety into her voice. She had always called him Heero, or Yuy, never with a suffix. First he infuriated her, then he ignited her, so she never had the time nor inclination to call him "Yuy-san" or " Heero-kun". It went from hate to passion very quickly, giving Rei hardly enough time to give him a pet name. Besides, secretly, Rei felt pet names were kind of corny. So she had resorted to Heero. She said his name just a bit too cheerfully, making  
  
" Rei-san...I..." Damn! Heero had never been particularly articulate. Eloquence wasn't in his nature. How could he tell her? This isn't working, I can't let this go on, I don't love you... What could he say? How could he break her heart, when it was his fault that he let her fall in love? How could he break her heart when all he wanted was to be with her? But passion like hers never lasted. It always faded just when it burned brightest. Besides she was damn near royalty in Tokyo. How could a nice, bright politician's daughter love him? He was low class, an average person with an average heritage. Not a single drop of blue-blood. She could never truly love him-  
  
" Heero? Why are you calling me Rei-san? Did I do something to make you mad again?" Rei asked carefully. She was always doing something to make him mad, to the point of rage. He'd yell at her, but most times she would just tell him off. But lately she was trying to impress him. She couldn't tell if it was working anymore.   
  
" No..."  
  
" You always call me Rei-chan. I must have done something..." She mumbled weakly, mostly to herself.   
  
'Heero, you're going to do it, aren't you? Must everyone prove my words right? Prove me wrong, tell me the words I want to here, not the ones I know are coming. I want to have faith in you. Prove to me that my faith isn't misplaced!' Rei thought, feeling stricken. Her eyes grew wide with doubt, shock, and horror. She took one more look at his Prussian eyes, searching for a sign of hope. Her mouth fell open when she realized there was none.  
  
" Heero, I.."  
  
" Rei-san, I have to tell you something."   
  
" No Heero."  
  
" I.."  
  
" I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"..don't.."  
  
" Don't prove me right, Heero! Don't you dare!"  
  
Heero, feeling both frustrated at Rei's words and guilty for her feelings, grabbed both of her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Rei could feel the burning she didn't want. The tears were going to come. Rei wouldn't let them, she'd let them burn her eye out before she let a single one fall. Deep Prussian blue battled with dark violet.   
  
"I don't love you! I don't want you. And I won't let you cling to me anymore." Heero spat out, his voice mocking and hurtful. He then let his hands fall. He felt warm tears on his hands. Rei's? Rei never cried for anything, or anybody. He looked at her, but Rei's eyes had gone hard. Gone was the pleading, the silent emotions. Pulled over was the mask of indifference he had first saw on her. Her lip was trembling slightly, the only give to her pain.  
  
" Cling to you? Why in the world would I do that! Men are nothing but low life scum, bastards who rip out your heart then show it to you. How I had wished you wouldn't prove me right. But I was right. You can't have faith in anyone." Rei said in disgust. How could she have let her guard down? Didn't she learn the first time?   
  
" Rei that's not true. I just don't feel like leading you on anymore! I don't love you. You're a strong woman, get over it." He said spitefully, the jab about faith hurting.   
  
" Tell me why! Was I just a passing fling? A bit of fun?" Rei ground out, her fists gripping his dark blue tank. The warm tears continued to flow, though her expression was set.   
  
" Yes, a bit of fun. I thought you understood. I told you once that I couldn't love anyone. Anyone includes you." Heero glared at her coldly, taking her hands off of his chest and pushing them away. He turned to leave, the sunlight rippling on his body. Rei watched as he left, feeling inadequate, small, foolish... He always had the power to make her feel undesirable. Lifting slender hands up, Rei wiped her foolish tears away, and brushed them on her black mini skirt.   
  
" Heero, just a bit of fun? Do I really mean that little to you? Did you ever even like me?"  
  
~*~  
  
" Moshi Moshi?" A tired voice asked. Makoto Kino put the cordless to her head, still half asleep and supposed to be working on a history project. Her emerald eyes were have closed, and her long curly auburn surrounded her sleepy face.   
  
" Hey Mako-chan."  
  
" Maxwell! You are late! Projects are meant to be worked on together! I've been busting my ass for three hours now. Where have you been?"   
  
Duo Maxwell laughed. It was so easy to rile Kino.   
  
" Where are you!?" Kino asked, her voice on the verge of screaming.  
  
" Right outside your door."  
  
Makoto got off of her bed and rushed to the front room, opening the front door. Her chest heaving, and her eyes narrowed with rage, she watched as Duo Maxwell's indigo eyes opened in surprise.   
  
" How often do you open the door in your pajamas?"  
  
Makoto blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat on a park bench, hardly believing what he said to Rei. He didn't love her? Yeah right. The fact was, he loved her too much. He couldn't date Tokyo's golden girl. Blue eyes were troubled, and guilt washed over him. The pain in her eyes, how could he have known she loved him so much? He couldn't possibly have known. Yeah right, he knew. He reveled in it for a while. Until he figured out that she was the daughter of Akira Hino (anyone know her father's real name?). The truth was, he never had good luck with girls. The biggest fact was that he was afraid of not measuring up in her father's eyes, of being too low class. It had already happened to him more than once.   
  
It still hurt to think of her. She had honey blonde hair and bewitching blue eyes. Her skin was fair, and she had a great smile. Everything about her was bright. He had fallen in love unwillingly. But it happened. She was also a politician's daughter. Her name was Relena. Relena Peacecraft. He had been so sure she loved him. They went to dinner, went to the movies. They had a whirlwind relationship. But one day, it all came crashing down. He remembered it so clearly. The vanilla scent of her, the way her eyes refused to meet his. She had shown up on his door step, looking grim. Heero was surprised, she always seemed so happy and polite. His blue eyes widened when she told him she couldn't do it anymore. He asked what she meant, and she told him it was over.   
  
" I'm a Peacecraft. You're just Yuy. It wouldn't work."   
  
He remembered the feeling of inadequacy and the shame of being just low class. The bitch. He could never remember Relena fondly. She was always subtly reminding him of why he detested the upperclass. When he met Rei, she had infuriated him by running into him and then trying to run away.  
  
[flash back]  
  
" Itai!"   
  
Rei hit the pewter sidewalk with a thud, her hair flailing about her as she fell. Sitting on the ground, she realized that in her rush to get home, she failed to notice the person in front of her. Rei's eyes scanned up, slowly studying the body and form of the clearly male youth in front of her. The youth offered her his hand, looking down at the young girl with cool amusement. Rei slipped her slim hand into his, and he lifted her quite easily up. The young brunette was quite embarrassed, and bowed slightly, before moving to leave. How ever, the youth in front of her grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled Rei towards him.   
  
" It's not nice to leave with out introducing yourself." The steely edged voice quipped, a faint note of annoyance threading his tone. Rei smiled weakly, for she already knew whom this person was. He was Heero Yuy, the most infamous recluse at school.   
  
" I am Hino Rei-san, miko of Hiwaka Jinja. It's nice to meet you."  
  
" I am Yuy Heero." With that, he let her go, and just stalked off down the street, avoiding the eyes of passers by.   
  
[end]  
  
Rei had been so different from Relena. She was mannered and elegant just like Relena had been, but unlike Relena, she hadn't been haughty or snobby. She hadn't said she was a Hino like the name made her a queen. She didn't even tell him she was the daughter of a Democratic Liberal party member. She just said she was a priestess, a shrine maiden. She was dark, where Relena had been very fair. Humble, sort of, where Relena had been snobbish. It crushed him when he learned that Rei was a politician's daughter too. But he couldn't break it so soon. He waited and waited and pushed it off. But each time Heero saw Rei, he was convinced she'd become haughty, judgemental. So he broke it off before she could break him, like she most probably would.   
  
" Rei, I miss you already..."  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei hated his father at this moment in time. He didn't want to go to Japan with some stupid family he never knew. Learn the culture? What if he didn't want to be an ambassador? He didn't really. He wanted to be a writer. Why, if he wasn't in the gym honing his fighting skills, then he was in the library reading books. Angrily pulling on his silk shirt, Wufei put his glasses on with the other hand. Then he grabbed his suitcase, and a few well read books.  
  
" I really don't want to go to Japan of all places. I was raised here for heaven's sake. I may be half Japanese, but I sure as hell don't feel it." Wufeitered angrily, walking out of his bedroom door. He had to leave for the air port in ten minutes. He spent one of those minutes just staring at his room. He was going to miss this room, this house. He had to live in a stupid Shinto shrine of all places. He didn't even understand the religion. He only knew formal Japanese, the kind they taught at school, not the local dialect. He was going to seem either stuck up, or really stupid.  
  
" Ahh Damn it to hell!"  
  
~*~  
  
Minako's worried eyes glanced at her mirror. Heero had broken up with Rei, but how could he? She remembered the shouting, the pain, the tears flowing from Rei's eyes. She had watched them from a distance, wondering what the fighting was about. She had gotten closer and gotten a earful of what was going on.   
  
How could he do that to her? It was obvious to Minako that Heero adored Rei, even if he wasn't the most affectionate of people. He had only four male friends, and three really close friends. Minako felt a tear slide down her cheek. She had always been emotional. Any sort of romantic problems got to her. The kicker was, Minako had harbored a huge crush on Heero since before Rei even went out with her. But they got together first, and Minako had set her feelings aside. Rei was not real friendly with men, and the fact she opened up to Heero of all people was a shocker alone. Rei didn't really like men, the exception being Mamoru and her grandfather. Yuuichiro she tolerated, but she was pretty indifferent to him. Minako remembered Rei telling her about a man named Kaidou, who she had trusted, and had burned her love.   
  
" Oh Rei, you let him get away with hurting you?"  
  
~*~  
  
So, what does everyone think? Thank you Miayaka-chan and Firako-chan, I do indeed thank you for your help! Please review, it's like heroine for   
  
authors! 


	2. Monotone

Passion's Flame: Monotone  
  
By Siren Silver  
  
AN: Hey all you readers! I do hope you're enjoying the new version. I'm trying to turn things in a new direction. Thank you to all who reviewed! If you didn't read the original version, then poo poo on you! Just joking, most of it was hard to follow anyway. Side note, Rei is going to Juuban High. It's easier to write scenes with them together this way.  
  
jtjswann23- Thank you! I love that you love it!  
  
Miyaka-chan- Your insight did indeed help alot! Don't worry, Rei will get all the revenge she needs!  
  
Firako-chan-You also helped alot. Yep I'm going to continue. Can't let my baby die, can I?  
  
Alitheria- Oh thanks. Please please please update "And I Love You"!! I'm dying here!  
  
Talia Moon-Yes Wufei is Heero's love rival. Oops, but maybe I should have said three close male friends? 'Cause they aren't going to like each other for a long long time into the story, if at all.   
  
Alexa-You'll know! I'm writing now! Geez don't you people ever give me a break? It's always more more, now now. Write, damn you, write! You guys don't realize I'm lazy! J/k disregard the following note.  
  
Sadie-myst-chan- Yeah it is longer! Longer is always better! Wow, that's a bad hentai pun there...hee hee  
  
Icyfire-Oh continue with GRIEVE! Need more! NOW! Anyway, thanks! I'm not to fond of Relena myself, but I try not to bash her. Don't worry, she'll probably never come up in this story.  
  
Cilla-chan-Do you realize how hard it is to read Need? It's so long and filled with Rei/Heero goodness. I'm only on chapter five! I had to stop reading, because you inspired me to write more. I would have never finished Chapter 2 if I didn't stop. That's fine about the email, you always leave good and long reviews anyway. I like the Relena/Heero past too, it makes more sense that way. Don't worry, Minako will be much better in this version. Though she'll still have be infatuated with Heero, other wise I lose the whole reason for my Fei/Rei scenes.  
  
PAN: (Is there such a thing as Post Author's Note?) It's my birthday! MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 16!!! I'm mature! Calm! Level-headed! Car-less! Broke! My job sucks! Anyway on to the opening poem, prose, funny lyrical thing!  
  
~*~Monotone~*~  
  
She breathes, she sighs  
  
Inside she dies  
  
She puts her heart in his hands  
  
And He says good bye  
  
You're on your own  
  
Was voiced in stone  
  
Her eyes speak volumes  
  
But all that is heard is monotone  
  
Look at what she's become  
  
Emotionless, she is numb  
  
She's lost all her trust in love  
  
To her past, she succumbs  
  
She can't believe she's alone  
  
Her life is now monotone  
  
All alone behind heart's walls  
  
A world of grey, it's monotone  
  
~*~  
  
" She's so freaky, you know?"   
  
" She is supposed to be cruel too. How in the world do her friends stand her?"  
  
" You're right. She is such a bitch towards people. She always has been."  
  
" How could Rei-chan be her friend? Rei's popular and she's just..."  
  
" I know, just so like eww."  
  
  
  
Giggling drifted on the afternoon breeze. Makoto froze, watching the two girls with burning eyes. A cold rush of pain passed through her. Would everyone always see her as the bully with no heart? It hurt so much, knowing people would only accept what they saw on the outside. Blushing darkly and lowering her head, Makoto Kino walked briskly away. Several people stared in amusement, knowing the big great Kino could be hurt so easily.   
  
  
  
A pair of violet eyes widened in horror as Makoto near fled the scene, unable to take the giggling and the whispers. Duo Maxwell stood in regret, knowing full well she'd never accept any sympathy from HIM of all people. He turned back to look at the stone grey two-story building that was Juuban High School. His eyes drifted to the door as if he searching for something. Duo's eyes widened when he found what he was searching for.  
  
" Hey, Heero! What's up?" Duo yelled, waving at his bestfriend, and room mate, with a smile on his face. Heero Yuy walked to Duo silently, his eyes dark and foreboding. Duo took one glance and winced. Something bad was up. Heero wasn't exactly a cheery person, but he never looked so depressed during a school day.   
  
" Nothing, Duo," came a curt reply by Heero. He ran a hand through his messy dark head, irritation and regret running through him. 'Why the hell am I such a bastard?' Heero thought intensely. He pulled at his black uniform, doing anything to keep from glancing at Duo. The two took off in the direction of their apartment, ignoring the light sunshine and gentle breeze.   
  
  
  
It was a nice day out, the weather fair and mild. The birds were chirping in the sakura trees, which would bloom in a couple of weeks. Children were begging their mothers for candy and little girls were playing ball in Tokyo Park. So no one could understand why two perfectly healthy and sexy young men could be that depressed. Heero received many hard and curious looks, while Duo merely seemed apologetic for his friend's behavior. The darkness the resonated from Heero was astounding, Duo could feel it making him depressed. Their shuffle soon turned into a brisk walk with Heero walking into and around people with out so much as a word. Mumbled sorries and gomens came from Duo as he tried to keep up. He was so engrossed with trying to find Heero he ran right into him.   
  
  
  
Heero had stopped cold at the sight of Makoto Kino, who was darkly throwing rocks at a dumpster. Each blow came hard, the stone crunching against dented metal. Her eyes reflected shame and anger, glistening with cold light that came from years of hardening herself against others. Heero looked regretful at the pain on Mako's face, before schooling his features into indifference. Duo took a glance at Heero, wincing at his buddy's hard distant expression. The young man then turned abruptly around to see another hard stone plow into the in metal. One slim hand started to reach towards Makoto, but hard reality smacked it down.  
  
He couldn't help her, she wouldn't accept it. So why did he feel this way, when he knew that even trying would cause him more pain?   
  
  
  
Duo knew that Makoto Kino couldn't tolerate him. She only saw him as a womanizing bastard, an imagine fueled by stuck up ex-girlfriends, rumors, and gossip. His sharp ears picked up the phrase, "...judging me only on rumors..." uttered painfully. Makoto let out a low growl as she threw her last stone. She wiped the hidden tears from her eyes, and strode off down the sidewalk, her footsteps echoing on the pavement. Duo felt a sharp pang of regret and guilt at having not said anything to her. His lips whispered her name before he looked at Heero.  
  
" It's sad, isn't it?" Heero said softly, looking at Duo's violet eyes.  
  
" What is?" came Duo's reply. Was Heero refering to Makoto or something else? When Heero talked like this it always meant something was bothering him.  
  
  
  
" Makoto Kino, possibly one of the nicest girls in school, is treated as a horrible beast because of a false reputation. No one really knows her, but they still judge her. She hates that sort of thing. Yet, you like her so damn much, and she won't give you the time of day because of your false reputation. You would swear on your last breath that I loved a certain girl. But because of what she was, I broke her soul. I couldn't trust her, even though I hate snap judgments. Now I can't even look at you. The hypocrisy on such a beautiful day is astonishing. Isn't the world just fucking peachy?" Heero spat out darkly, his voice raw and angered.   
  
  
  
Heero's eyes had darkened from cobalt blue to near black with emotion. His lips thinned in a dark frown, while Duo just stared. Loved a girl...broke her soul? Duo wondered what the hell Heero could possibly be talking about. 'Can't look at me? What does that have to do...' the thought was cut short when realization dawned upon him.   
  
" Heero, you couldn't be talking about..."  
  
" I broke up with Hino-san. It wasn't working out."   
  
'Broke up? BROKE UP!? You tore her heart out and shredded it into pieces! You took her pride and smashed through it!' Heero thought, torn between wanting to scream his frustration and keeping his dignity. He finally stared intensely at Duo, at the all too familiar burning hue of deep violet. Duo's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the intensity in which Heero was staring at him.   
  
" You have her eyes, Duo."  
  
~*~  
  
Black hair shone like a raven's wing in the sun, as a young girl swept the path with a bamboo broom. Her eyes were blank as she dimly registered the people walking by. The young miko took a strange comfort in the task, liking the mind numbing effect it had. Rei Hino went about her daily chores, trying to keep her mind off of what had happened a few days ago. It worked for a bit, but after her chores were done there was nothing she could do but face her thoughts. Rei didn't want to complete her very last chore, which was to sweep the path to the shrine in which she lived.   
  
  
  
Rei Hino was the shinto priestess of Hiwaka Jinja, the Hino family shrine. She had swept the same spot so many times now, so she was soon forced to give up her retreat from her school and love life. Walking silently towards the house portion of her shrine, Rei held the broom with a loose and careless hand. She just let it drop at the door, not really caring about it. She strode past the sitting room, past the fire room, past Yuuichiro's room to her own room. She opened and then shut the door behind her, locking it. Her numb body sagged against the oak door, turmoil making her weak. Rei slumped onto her bed, her eyes toneless and dull. Was she always going to be so...numb? Where was the sorrow that she had felt when she looked into those burning blue eyes? The anguish she had pushed away? She needed to feel it all, all the pain and sorrow and fury, if only to reinforce her opinion that men in general were scum.   
  
" Why did I let him get to me? So many males had already proven to me that no one can be trusted. You can't have faith in anybody. I had hoped for years that somebody would prove me wrong. That maybe I was just holding onto an unfounded idea. " Rei said wistfully. Her eyes began to tear, and her mind felt her emotionless state slide away into nothingness. She wasn't a robot, and she was usually passionate and expressive. But she wouldn't let anyone see her break down. Not when she had been so strong for years. She put up with too much, to let a break up get to her. And yet, even as her burning thoughts raced in her mind, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
  
Rei wasn't a robot, and She couldn't push away the feelings any longer. She had put up the mask so well around her friends. Yet somehow she never felt happy, she couldn't concentrate at school, and her friends knew something was amiss. Rei wiped a silent tear away from her eye and pulled her raven black hair from her cheek.   
  
" REI-CHAN! Onegai, come here!" A low male voice called. Rei grimaced and got off her bed. She had been moments from sleep. But now, being called on by that idiot Yuucichiro, she forced a slight smile and kept her lazy eyes open. She strode unsteadily towards the door and opened it to an unfamiliar scene. Phobos and Deimos, her two pet crows were perched on top of poor Yuuichiro's head. Each one had razor sharp beaks that were currently being dug into his scalp.   
  
" I..ow...think they-quit it- are hungry. Where is their foo-I'm getting to it, you stupid-food?" Yuuchiro asked in a shaking voice. He winced and glared upwards at the two pests. Rei just raised her eyebrows in response.   
  
" It's in the pantry, Yuu-kun. Phobos, Deimos! You two know better," Rei said with a light chuckle. She then raised her arm and the crows flew off, knowing they were to be fed soon. The male sighed in relief.  
  
" Arigato, Rei-chan." He said, patting her on the shoulder and running off. Rei heard the sounds of the pantry door opening up. She rolled her eyes in amusement and then headed back to her bed. She no longer felt the need to mull over her thoughts and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Chang Wufei strode up the steps of the awfully quaint Shinto shrine, carrying his suitcase in one strong hand. So he would be staying at a place like this? The evening sunset cast a soft pink light on questioning onyx eyes, as they roamed over the almost rustic setting of stone statues and koi ponds. It was quite a lovely confection of color, the light cerelean of the pond, the soft gold of the sun, the deep green of the trees.   
  
A small smile softened the harsh lines of a previously skeptical expression, and those dark eyes widened at the simple peace that permeated the surroundings. Wufei took off his gold rimmed reading glasses with a strong slim fingered hand, and slid them in his pocket. He stopped staring, and walked towards the shrine itself with a wide grin.   
  
  
  
Unlike his rowdy school friends at home, Wufei was relatively mild tempered. He appreciated subtle beauty like no one else he knew, his girlfriend at home included. Oh sure, he was quite proud and could be very haughty. But as a scholar, the simple aesthetic pleasure of a beautiful landscape was quite calming and enjoyable. He took to the calmness of the structure, arching gracefully in a salute to the almighty Amatersu (is that right?). Wufei shook his head, absolutely delighted at his place to stay. He could train hard here, and no one would bother him. He could meditate near the soft gurgling of the pond, climb the trees, and read in the grass. It wouldn't be so bad. This was a small eden in the bustling city of Tokyo, and it's small area was unusually wide and open, like the fields he had trained in at home. Plus, he had heard nothing but wondrous things about the Hino Family. Hino Akira was a popular politician, honorable and wise. His daughter was a shrine miko, a priestess, and was supposed to be very polite and spiritual. Hino Shinji, the priest of the Hiwaka Jinja shrine, was supposed to be a great man too.   
  
The fall of foot steps made Wufei turn his head. Two young girls girls racing up the steps, huffing and puffing with each one. Her brilliant sapphire eyes were narrowed with agravation, and her long golden hair cascaded behind her. Her school seifuku (uniform) flapped about and her chest was heaving. The girl in front of her wasn't fazed at all, her wavy auburn hair flashing in the setting sun. Her emerald eyes were lowered in a challenge as she smirked at her tiring friend. In her slender hand was a red ribbon, and the taller girl raced ahead. Wufei watched in curiousity. The blonde tired out and couldn't run anymore.   
  
" Baka," she uttered in a low growl, " I want my ribbon!" Her voice was sort of raw and she stopped to catch her breath. Wufei chuckled, his excellent hearing picking up the low muttered curses. He watched from the top of the stairs as the stronger brunette barreled by him. She was heading to the shrine, and respectably, started to slow down and walk. Her long legs gave her a very elegant stride. The blonde wasn't about to take defeat however, and with renewed energy, charged up the steps. Still tired, her energy faded on her and she tripped up, crashing into an innocent bystander. Wufei's eyes widened in shock as the blonde girl collided with him, sending them both into the ground.   
  
" Woman!" He growled, the blonde sprawled on top of him. She blushed, scarlet curling upon her cheeks. Her hair fell over her face, and Wufei could only glare at her until she smiled at him and got off of him. She reached out a hand to help him up. Wufei took it and stood up, glaring and brushing the dirt off of his white silk shirt. A husky chuckle was heard behind the two of them as the confidant brunette tossed the red ribbon to the other girl.   
  
" Gomen ne, sir. Aino-chan isn't very coordinated. My name is Kino Makoto. I'm awfully sorry for this." She said, her voice still laughing at the hapless blonde. Makoto bowed, and headed back up to the temple. The blonde blushed heavily, and handed him his suitcase.  
  
" I'm terribly sorry, sir. My name is Aino Minako, please forgive me." She said, her rich voice taking on a persausive tone. Wufei just nodded at her, his face softening gradually. Normally he would have shouted until he was blue in his face, but she apologised sincerely. If Meiran had done the samething, she would have just laughed mockingly at him. Minako stared at him, raking in his dark eyes, and thick black hair. His silk was smudged a bit, and she felt bad for that. But other than the small note of irritation in his eyes, he was quite cute.Wufei wondered at Minako's appraising stare, his thoughts running a mile a minute. 'Why is she staring at me like that? Did I miss some dirt?' He wondered questioningly, looking down to see a small smudge of dirt on his lower leg. He bent over to brush it off, feeling like a fool already.   
  
" Apology accepted Aino-san. My name is Chang Wufei. I'm sure I'll see you around." He said quietly and dismissively. With that, he headed towards the shrine. When he and Minako reached the door, the brunette Makoto and three other people were waiting there. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, making Wufei feel a little awkward. A smile broadened on one face, a face that belonged to a wisened old man. He bowed to Wufei, smiling deeply.   
  
" Welcome to the Hiwaka Shrine! I believe you'll find your stay here quite enjoyable."  
  
" Nani?!" Came the outraged voice of a young girl. Wufei turned his head in the direction of the voice, only to find hard, burning, violet eyes boring into his own.  
  
And that's the next chapter! Remember! Reviews are like Heroine for writers! 


	3. Simplicity?

Simplicity  
  
By Siren Silver  
  
A broken heart, a shattered mind  
So much to show  
So much passion to express  
So why can't it burst out?  
  
What's holding everything in?  
Gasp! A complex lament over  
A small flowing sigh  
The well has dried up  
  
What can I say?  
What does a tear mean anyway?  
What is the point of the dance of a flame  
What is the reason for the spark of the sun  
  
Rosy dawn streaks across the sky  
And still I feel nothing  
Why am I nothing?  
Why doesn't it create?  
  
The clouds part and the birds sing  
But I can't remember that simple dream  
The wings refuse to soar  
The soul cannot rise  
  
I'm grounded among reality  
When all I want to do is fantasize  
Emotions keep bubbling over  
And so many ideas flow in my head  
  
What's my reflection saying to me?  
What is the dream of a dream?  
What is the prayer of hope?  
What is the nightmare of evil?  
  
A drop of blood fascinates and destroys  
But still I remain unmoved  
What's wrong with me  
Why can't I express  
  
The mere simplicity of the situation  
Does nothing but crushes me  
Such a simple thing  
To weave pictures and rhythm  
  
But some how, some way  
My fingers lay still  
The canvas still blank  
The paper still cold  
  
Such simplicity, creating is  
But what is dancing with a dream?  
Longing with out the burning?  
Creating with out a Muse?  
  
You know, I really really hate writer's block 


End file.
